


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios!

by Ramensign (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, i promise it isn't too bad, im sorry, linking is a bitch, not doing the outfits for this one, nvm still doing the outfits, okay i think im done now, please stay, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ramensign
Summary: Original is on quotev, with outfits n' shit. Too lazy to link all that shit back here. Why won't quotev let me import for fucks sake.





	1. ❤︎~~When You First Meet~~❤︎

Slenderman: [Have Fun! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221979413)  
 You unbutton your blazer and feel the cool, serene night breeze flow over your  torso. You run your fingers through your (H/L) locks and let out a sigh "You'd think after going through all that hard work, SOMEONE would at least read it.." you mumble to yourself. You spot a nearby park and hurry over, taking a seat on the swings and removing your heels. You sigh once more and start swinging, thinking of the many months you spent writing and re-writing your novel. You quietly hum the tune to a creepy song you had heard from the movie Hocus Pocus. "Come little children, the time's come to play, in my garden of magic, follow, sweet children-" You heard a twig snap and turned to find a man, if that is what you could call it, with a snow-white face. He was very tall, at least six foot twelve, and had no facial features besides small indentations where his eyes should be. He wore a suit and seemed startled by your sudden movement, "I'm sorry my child, I do not mean to frighten you, but your voice is beautiful." You carefully got off the swing, never taking your eyes off the man "Well, thank you.. But if I may ask, what are you doing in a children's park at this time of night?" He chuckled softly, his voice deep and echo-y "That does not concern you, my child. But I know we shall meet again. **Slenderman** never forgets a pretty face," He turned away and seemed to slowly turn into smoke "Until next time, my dear (Y/N)." You stood there and wondered _'How did he know my name..?'_  
  
  
Jeff The Killer: [Have Fun! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=221980822)  
You were walking through the woods after school to get back to your small home. It was a beautiful Autumn day and you wanted to take the long way home, besides no one was waiting for you, you lived alone. You were breathing in the fresh air that the woods provided, and smiled happily from ear to ear despite the unsettling rustling of the leaves. You figured it was probably just a deer or something trying to stock up for the winter, you knew a lot about the woodland animals and their habits. The rusting got closer and closer, you were starting to get worried when you heard it. A gigantic roar shook you from your head to your toes and almost knocked you on the ground. It was a bear. A huge, angry black bear, probably looking for a mate. You stood there in shock and fear, not even thinking to reach for the hunting knife in your backpack. It took a few steps toward you and suddenly lunged at you. You closed your eyes and screamed, covering your self with your arms, but nothing came. You heard a yelp and slowly opened your eyes, seeing a boy on top of the beast, a knife sticking out of it's neck. He stood up and you took in his appearance, tall, seeming to be around your age, black hair, seemingly average clothes, and then you saw it, his face. Charred skin, ghostly pale, a gigantic smile cut into his face, and no eyelids. He got up and asked if you were okay, your (E/C) eyes filled with wonder and fear. You shakily nodded and then he ran off, back into the woods. For some reason, you felt that wasn't going to be the last time you saw him. You took the knife out of the bears back and noticed in scratchy letters it read **Jeff.**  
  
  
Eyeless Jack: [Have Fun! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/when_you_first_meet/set?id=221982908)  
You wiped the sweat off your forehead and smiled at your work. A tree house now set in the gigantic oak tree behind your home. You decided that you'd paint it sometime around the week, when you got enough cash to pay for animal food and paint. Speaking of animals, you'd have to leave for work in an hour. You worked at the animal shelter in the small town a couple miles away, you liked living away from all the noise and smoke. You first fed the wild horses that lived across the fence, and you fell in a hole. You twisted (Ha) your ankle but hauled your way back to the house to take a shower. You stripped out of your dirty clothes and started the shower, waiting for the water to get hot. Suddenly you felt a pain in your ankle, but just pushed it off, it was probably from all the hard work you were doing today. You stepped in the shower and then you felt it again, the sharp pain going all the way to your hip. You slipped and cracked your head on the ground, knocking you out. Little did you know a man was watching you, and ran over to the shower to help you. He held you tight and politely covered you in a towel before looking at your ankle. He saw the way it was swelling and assumed you had broken it. He wrapped your ankle and left a note beside your bed, ' _Go to the doctor as soon as possible, you broke your ankle and it's best to get it properly taken care of~ **E.J.**_ When you woke up, let's just say you were very confused.  
  
  
BEN: [Have Fun! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222025460)  
It was currently 1:34 in the morning and you were baked as hell. You usually never smoke, but this week has been the worst week of your life. First, your boss fired you because you went to family members funeral and you couldn't make it. Then your currently Ex Boyfriend cheated on you with some skank from a bar, and kicked you out of your shared apartment. Finally, here you are in a lonely hotel room with a bowl of popcorn, a bong, and the Nintendo 64 that was probably left by the last inhabitant of this filth dump. Hell, you only had one game, and written across it in scraggly letters were the words _MAJORA_ which you were really hoping was Majora's Mask. You popped it into the slot and finally, something went right, it WAS Majora's Mask. You saw one save file and decided not to bother it, it was written in all caps and probably belonged to a very experienced gamer. Well, as it turns out, the game wasn't working right. It kept glitching from one place to another and you'd die constantly. You don't really know why but all of a sudden you started crying. Not even because of the game, but out of the frustration of the week and all the shitty things happening around you. Then suddenly the screen went blank, and an arm seemed to reach out towards you. A boy popped out of the screen and wiped the tear off your cheek, when you thought he should be wiping his away, the bloody ones. You gasped and flinched, moving backward "I'm sorry" he said quietly and vanished back into the T.V. You looked at the save files once more and finally saw the name, **BEN..**


	2. ❤︎~~Getting To Know Eachother~~❤︎

Slenderman: [Enjoy Yourself <3](https://www.polyvore.com/getting_to_know_you/set?id=222075493)  
This is the third time this week that you have been walking through this forest in order to meet that strange man. You were curious, and being the writer you are, you decided to do some research on the name. You figured out that he is part of an urban legend, well, more or so like he IS the legend itself. So the second time you met him in the woods, you were quite scared, but hid that and started a conversation. You figured out that he only killed people in which he thought were evil or had no purpose in the world (haha me). After he said that you looked up at him with tears in your eyes "Then why haven't you killed me..? I can't even get my book published... Even after all of the hard work I did...." He bent down to your level and hugged you "You have a BIG purpose to me, just wait (Y/N) you'll see someday..." It was then that you realized you had befriended the tall man in front of you.  
  
Jeff The Killer: [Enjoy Yourself <3](http://www.polyvore.com/getting_to_know_you/set?id=222083697)  
You were sitting on your porch, just enjoying the breeze. It was hot, but not unbearably so, and everything was just perfect. You figured the smiley faced Jeff would pop up at about any moment, being the unbearable (Ha, get it? Pun? I'm sorry) guy he was, but, you thought until then you should be allowed some relaxation. You let your ridiculous sunhat fall down your face and escaped to your thoughts. You thought about how he saved you, and the other day when you two sat inside and watched movies, and all of the playful things you had done with him. He's kinda grown on you despite the carved in smile, and the occasional blood stains from murdering the filth of the world. When he had told you about that you were kind of happy, knowing that he only killed people who had committed crimes and got away with them. Tnen you heard it "(Y/NNNNNNNNN)!!!" you sighed and got up, looking out at the field, smiling like an idiot. Your friend was back.  
  
Eyeless Jack: [Enjoy Yourself <3](http://www.polyvore.com/getting_to_know_you/set?id=222158392)  
You were grumpy, grumpier than usual. You went to the hospital and yes, you had indeed broke your ankle. You were furious, pissed even. Jack had come to check up on you several times, literally keeping you hostage in your own house, for the fear of you hurting yourself further. You were walking home, because you had missed the bus, and unfortunately forgot your pain medication. You wanted to chop the goddamned foot off, wondering how such a small appendage could hurt so bad. Then you saw a car pull up to your left 'Oh great. Now I'm going to get fucking kidnapped too?' you sighed and turned toward the vehicle noticing a familiar blue mask. Your eyes lit up and you immediately opened the door "Jack! You have no idea how glad I am to see you!" You saw him shift and take out a pill bottle "Here, take these," he said quietly and gave you a bottle of water. "Yes, oh my god, what would I do without a friend like you?"  
  
BEN: [Enjoy Yourself <3](http://www.polyvore.com/getting_to_know_you/set?id=222158561)  
You pulled down your skirt for the fifth time that night, an angry scowl covering your face. You worked for a gamer bar. Yes, this is how you were going to get all of those free games and game systems. You got paid very well despite the outfits they made you wear, this week's theme being tropical. You handed two big burly men their beers and headed off to the back, for a MUCH needed break. You washed your hands and face, reminding yourself there were only two more hours of this bullshit, then you could go to your apartment that BEN helped you get. You really were thankful for him in that low situation, and you were glad he was your friend. You heard a snicker come from a near-by T.V. and scowled "Lookin' good (Y/N)" you heard the giddy voice and immediately pulled out the plug. 'Nuisance, or friend?' you thought to yourself. You continued to hear little jokes throughout the two painful hours and decided to slap him when you got home.


	3. ❤︎~~He Gets Feelings~~❤︎

Slenderman: [How cute! <3](https://www.polyvore.com/hes_catching_feelings/set?id=222366791)  
You bounced up and down excitedly in your chair whilst putting on makeup. Someone actually read your story and agreed to meet you and go over the details. "Slender! Can you help me curl my hair?" You looked behind you at the tall man and gave him a huge smile.

(((His P.O.V.)))

(Y/N) looked back at me and gave me the widest smile and I couldn't help but to pause and take it in. She was beautiful in her monochromatic look and her beautiful (S/C) face. Every little touch made my heart flutter and sent butterflies soaring in my stomach. I could hardly bare it any longer, I had realized weeks ago that I had fallen in love with the girl named (Y/N). "Soooo, are you gonna help or not?" I heard her excited voice say, embarrassed, I nodded and walked over to her to help her 'curl' her hair. This girl would be the death of me someday, but, I didn't really care

Jeff The Killer: [How cute! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/hes_catching_feelings/set?id=222486676)  
You sighed and took the popcorn out of the microwave, hearing the annoying timer ring. Suddenly you heard your door open and a very familiar voice "(Y/NNNNN), aren't you supposed to be at the school formal?" Your face lit up and you ran into the living room as fast as you could.

(((His P.O.V.)))

I saw (Y/N) dart around the corner with a bag of popcorn, she looked too cute in that red sweater dress thingy. "Yeeeah, but I didn't have a date so I stayed at home and was gonna watch movies. Still put on the dress though, too comfortable not to!" I grinned and stole the popcorn from her, holding it above my head. I watched her struggle as she tried to reach it, and couldn't help but to laugh at her cute face. "Well, I guess I should stay then?" I handed her, her bad of popcorn and she nodded. I knew that I liked her, and I knew I was completely fucked, but I didn't really care.

Eyeless Jack: [How cute! <3](https://www.polyvore.com/hes_catching_feelings/set?id=222425545)  
You looked at your school nervously and placed your hand on your chest, to calm yourself down. You looked at all of te kids and felt like you were about to puke at the copious amount of people, even though you saw them everyday. Then you felt Jack's hand on top of yours, trying to comfort you

(((His P.O.V)))

I put my hand over (Y/N)'s and looked over at her, you could practically smell the fear. "Hey, calm down alright? I'm right here, I'll be with you tonight so don't worry." She smiled at me and I swear I felt my heart skip a beat. I knew as soon as I accepted to go to this dance with her that I liked her, it was so painfully obvious too. I stopped the car and gave her hand one last squeeze, "Jack, I'm so glad your my friend." She sighed and opened the door. Okay, now I must admit that hurt, and it hurt pretty bad. I knew it would be painful loving a human, but I didn't really care.

BEN: [How cute! <3](http://www.polyvore.com/hes_catching_feelings/set?id=222487268)  
You walked through the door and took the shoes off your aching feet. You were surprised that you hadn't seen BEN while you were working, due to this week's theme being Legend of Zelda. You sniffed and suddenly giggled, you knew this smell. The smell of freshly made pancakes.

(((His P.O.V.)))

I flipped the last pancake perfectly and decided to give myself a mental high five. I never cooked once in my life, but damn, anything to make (Y/N) happy. I heard her giggle as she walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. "What's the occasion?" she asked in her devilish voice that made my head spin. "Legend of Zelda week, duh" I said pointing at the triforce pancakes. She took a bite and her eyes lit up, "Damn BEN." she pored some syrup on them and began to eat. I sat across from her and watched curiously. I knew liking a human would be weird, but I didn't really care.


	4. ❤︎~~He Asks You Out~~❤︎

Slenderman: [What's your answer? <3](http://www.polyvore.com/he_asks_you_out/set?id=222611360)  
You woke up and looked over at the clock, rather sluggish and grumpy. You noticed the note on the clock that read _'Go downstairs, breakfast awaits~S'_ You wiped your eyes and smiled to yourself, deciding just to stay in your PJs. You took a look in the mirror and cringed, 'God my hair?'. You ran your fingers through your (H/L) hair and sighed, breakfast more important and more prominent on your mind. You stumbled down the stairs and let a nice yawn escape your lips, letting the scent of freshly cooked bacon flood your senses. You basically speed walked toward the table and noticed the copious amount of [food](https://az616578.vo.msecnd.net/files/responsive/embedded/any/desktop/2017/04/12/636276079069366835147918415_breakfast-istock.jpg) in front of you, grabbing some eggs, bacon, sausage, and a couple waffles. You chowed down and noticed another note on your glass of (juice/coffee/whatever the fuck) _'Go outback and open the box sitting on the grill, you won't regret it~S'_ You giggled and went outback to the grill, noticing the reasonably sized box sitting atop your old charcoal grill. You couldn't help but giggle at the cute [ice cube wrapping paper](https://rlv.zcache.com/ice_cubes_icy_cube_water_slipping_stack_melt_cold_wrapping_paper-r33d94a9fa2db4b3f8dc614042d5581ef_zkknc_8byvr_324.jpg), despite it being so hot outside. You wiggled the box open and looked down at the **extremely** cute [Polar Bear](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61jMnGofxXL._SL1078_.jpg) stuffy looking up at you. You chuckled and hugged it tightly, looking at the last note. _'I know I can be extremely cold, and sometimes un-bear-able, but (Y/N) I want you to know that I'd love it if you'd be my mate~S'_ You noticed the shadow behind you and instantly attacked the man with a huge hug. "Yes, I'd love to be your 'mate' you cheesy doofus." He wrapped his arms around you and you had never been happier in your whole life. Then you both looked (looked?) at each other very seriously, slender slowly picked you off of your feet and...  
  
Jeff The Killer: [What's your answer? <3](http://www.polyvore.com/he_asks_you_out/set?id=222611844)  
You looked up at the blue sky above you and couldn't help but to smile. You could already smell the fresh scent of the ocean, and though you'd refuse to admit it, you were extremely excited for this trip. Jeff suggested you guys go to a private beach nearby and you immediately jumped on the idea, maybe it's good to get out of the house. You finally pulled up and you launched yourself out of the seat and looked out at the [crystal clear water](http://www.xsjjys.com/data/out/229/WHDQ-513650930.jpg), outlined in sand. You got your things and zoomed down to the beach with Jeff trailing behind you. You set up the gigantic umbrella and set your towel directly beneath it, so it would be nice and cool. Then you looked over at Jeff struggling to open his umbrella, you giggles and opened it for him. He grinned sheepishly chuckled at his own struggle. You didn't know why but he seemed really nervous and almost on edge, but you ignored it and decided to go down to the waves and collect seashells. Jeff said he wanted to go check out the tide pool, so you two set out in different directions. You found tons of pretty shells, and then you saw [one](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/77/cc/e4/77cce47781af0a929bfbe5ef03816e9e.jpg) that reminded you of Jeff. You looked at all of the [shells](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/x/bucket-shells-15180836.jpg) you had found and smiled, deciding to sneak up on Jeff at the tide pool and surprise him. You saw him standing and writing something in the sand, you gasped realizing what it said. You grinned devilishly and took out the Jeff shell and carved the word yes into the back. You walked up to him and hugged him from behind making him jump, you slowly moved the shell in his hands and waited for the response. He pulled you down and you were suddenly in his lap. "Teasing aren't you (Y/N)?" You laughed nervously and looked up at Jeff, biting your lip, when he suddenly...  
  
Eyeless Jack: [What's your answer? <3](http://www.polyvore.com/he_asks_you_out/set?id=222613142) (Warning underwear for lil kids who find that offensive!)  
It was currently 1:30 AM and you and Jack were sitting in a small park. You were on the [swing](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/c3/b5/da/c3b5da8e0fde931e8f77700a3a319f69.jpg), giggling like a little girl while he was pushing you. You told him to slow down, to which he obeyed, he didn't want to scared you. You smiled and slowed yourself down enough to be able to jump. Now that, that almost gave Jack a heart attack. He finally sighed in relief and rubbed his temples, "(Y/N) I swear you scare the shit out of me." You laughed and climbed up the slide, "You know.. How about we go to the pool?" You questioned staring at the big fence encasing the pool. Jack nodded and easily [climbed the fence](http://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lnmsaeXZ3o1qf1j91o1_500.jpg), making you gasp. You slid down and giggled, easily opening the door that Jack unlocked for you. You walked to the edge of the pool and smiled, you loved water. "So, what are you even goin-!" Jack looked away and blushed furiously behind his mask. You removed your shirt and were currently working on your shorts. "What's the matter Jack?" You smiled and [jumped ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ea/23/94/ea239495e50769536559a3f89d631455.jpg) in the water, nice and warm. You popped up for air and looked over at Jack "Coming in?" You asked playfully, floating on the surface. He grumbled and took off his mask and shirt quickly, making you blush. You knew he was very well built and not that bad looking under the mask but, damn. He unbuckled his pants and threw them in a pile with all his other clothes, hopping in quickly. It was a chilly night, and the water was extremely warm. He popped up suddenly and chuckled "Guess you were right about the pool, it's so warm" He smiled and looked over at you, making you blush. He swam closer to you, until he was right in front of you, holding you against the pool side "(Y/N), will you please for the love of god, stop teasing me and be my girlfriend?" You nodded and decided to answer by....  
  
BEN: [What's your answer? <3](http://www.polyvore.com/he_asks_you_out/set?id=222613539)  
You looked ahead and fidgeted excitedly. BEN took you to a Con. A cosplay Con. You thanked him and hugged him about a million times. He cosplayed as Link, just so he wouldn't have to go into full human form. You were cosplaying the beautiful and badass princess [Allura](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/56/99/88/5699889dbc90b6e85e9f71e90831dc46.png) from Voltron: Legendary Defender. You giggled and ran up to BEN, after all, he did have the passes. You grabbed yours and slipped it over your neck, giggling like a little school girl. You got tons of compliments on your cosplay, but that was nothing compared to BEN. People even stopped him about every ten minutes wanting a [picture](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/45/d8/a2/45d8a2605c09d334e1f2f0ba9e3c75ff.jpg) with him  because his 'cosplay' was soo good. You saw the annoyed face he'd make every time you'd snicker at his fake smile. You dragged him to a panel and made him sit in the very front with you. You got called up to be their Allura and excitedly agreed. After a few normal questions, came one that kinda stumped you. "Hey, Allura do you like elven guys?" came from a boy near BEN. You laughed and shook your head playfully "Yes, I do like elven men," You said sweetly "They are quite adorable." You heard the "[Lance](https://68.media.tumblr.com/a5d6cc5761b57a1a2a949ff3febfc9ac/tumblr_oc9nungEhI1vze09po1_1280.jpg)" of the group let out a sigh and a very audible "Damn.". "What about Heroes? Do you like people who can save you?" You thought for a second and nodded slowly "I suppose?" You continued on with the panel, acting and having a great time. Then it ended and people flooded out of the room, leaving you and BEN alone in the panel room. You were cleaning up the mess that people left when BEN suddenly pushed you against the wall and chuckled "Elven boys? (Y/N) wanna be this elf's girl?" You nodded quickly and smiled brightly. He fist pumped and put his hands on your waist "So this is okay?" He said and leaned in slowly....


End file.
